A temperature control valve or a thermostatic valve assembly of bathroom equipment is employed to adjust or set a temperature of a water supply. A conventional valve assembly is mounted on a wall of a bathroom and contains a body on which a holder is formed. The holder includes an accommodation chamber configured to accommodate a mixing valve covered by a decoration cover, and the holder includes a control bar for controlling the mixing valve. The holder includes a cold-water inflow connector horizontally extending from a first side thereof, a hot-water inflow connector horizontally extending from a second side of the holder opposite to the cold-water inflow connector, a first outflow connector, and a second outflow connector. Thereby, after cold water from the cold-water inflow connector and hot water from the hot-water inflow connector flow into the holder, they are controlled by the control bar so as to adjust flow and mixing rate of mixing water of the cold water and the hot water in the mixing valve, and the mixing water is controlled to flow toward the first outflow connector and the second outflow connector at a predetermined flow and a set temperature. Furthermore, the mixing valve mates with a pressure balance valve so as to obtain a constant temperature.
The first outflow connector is in connection to a shower via an upper water tube, and the second outflow connector is coupled to a faucet via a lower water tube. The cold-water inflow connector has a first fixer configured to house a first stop set, and the hot-water inflow connector has a second fixer configured to house a second stop set, such that the cold water and the hot water respectively flowing through the cold-water inflow connector and the hot-water inflow connector are controlled to flow or stop flowing in maintenance.
In construction of a building, a cold-water inflow pipe, a hot-water inflow pipe, and the mixing-water outflow pipe are housed in a basic wall, such as a wooden wall, so as to test water leakage. Thereafter, tiles or other decoration materials are adhered on the basic wall. To avoid damage the valve assembly, a protective cover is connected with the body so as to protect the accommodation chamber.
A conventional protective cover is screwed on the holder of a body and is removed before testing the water leakage. For example, a test lid is housed in the accommodation chamber so as to test air pressure or water pressure, thus confirming whether the water leakage occurs.
The test lid is fixed on the holder of the body so as to close the accommodation chamber, and the cold-water inflow pipe, the hot-water inflow pipe, two outflow pipes and the valve assembly communicate with one another, and a pipe system is closed. When a water pressure declines after executing a pressure test, it represents the water leakage occurs in the pipe system.
However, the cold-water inflow pipe or the hot-water inflow pipe cannot be tested solely, so a position of the water leakage in the pipe system cannot be confirmed exactly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.